History is written by the victor
by GeorgeQuartz
Summary: This is not my first publish but it is my first fanfic of a TV show that sadley ended also I have changed it a lot from the show. This one is about the I-400 the largest submarine in WW2 In New York harbor


History is written by the victor

Chapter 1

(Author's note: I have changed history a little bit and this is an AU spin off of the TV show Timeless with the only simulates being Lucy, Christoph and the time machine)

It's dark and gloomy over Manhattan the year is 1945 the heavy rain creates millions of simultaneous taps that echo through the streets of West New York. At two minutes to midnight the rampant rain is replaced as the only source of sound by the clap of light yet frantic footsteps, a woman speedily runs through the streets stopping briefly for a few seconds to check behind her, she has long, silky black hair, Green shining eyes that put even the most polished emerald to shame. She wears a long dark purple jacket with a matching beret.

Sprinting several more blocks down she spots an opportunity and takes it, darting into an ally and hiding behind an open dumpster. Holding her hand over her mouth as to not give away her position with her heavy and excessive breathing, it was only seconds before two men dressed in modern black jumpers and similar black trousers meant for camouflaging and blending in to the night ran strait passed the ally's entrance, one did stop for an abrupt few seconds but was told by his partner to leave it. A brush of relief combed over her leaning against the still disgusting waste bin a gasp of air followed by "Why did I have to say yes"

6 Hours earlier

New York, Manhattan

2018

Lucy, a historian from the University of New York was on her home, she had just about made it from the lecture rooms to the outdoor court yard when several gunshots made here scream and jump in a fright she had never felt before. From the sounds of it the shots came from the Science laboratory which in the past few days had increased security and very strict rules of people's comings and goings. While fearful for her life she cautiously scampered to the department where after entering she was greeted with the horror of several dead security guards littering the reception.

Immediately attempting to get out her phone and call the police was made all the more difficult with the ghastly sight of several deceased people and her slight shaking, however before she could even dial a single number discreet whispering could be heard inside one of the labs, both terror and curiosity pushed her to the door only to see yet more lifeless corpses scattered around but this time they weren't alone 4 men, one of which was wounded most likely by one of the now dead guards laid in a chair with the three others surrounding him but what came next just added to the pile of shock that was this dreaded night.

One of the three men pulled out a revolver, pointed it right in at his partners chest and right before he says without mercy "you are no longer of any use" then he pulled the trigger, a single second with flash and a deafening BANG and blood was dripping from the back of him slowly forming a pool of red liquid on the ground. With the death of their colleague they then mouthed something along the lines of "let's go" from the look of it the two others did very little apart from do as he said probably out of fear for their own lives.

They hurriedly ran over to some kind of white orb with blue lights around it there were high powered lights pointed at it, then an extremely thick almost bulkhead like door opened with a loud and discomforting hiss. But it was at this point that a cluster of armed men came charging in through what was probably the only door with no bullet holes in the lab they immediately opened fire on the door which had sealed up right as the soldiers came bursting in it was at this point that the orb rose a few feet of the floor and a low pitched hum began to emit from it with the tone rising the orb began spinning and a few seconds later vanished into thin air.

Lucy was told to freeze right after the attention of the troops was turned from the vanishing sphere to her. Moments later a woman entered with two men following her based on their suits they were probably body guards, walking up to her she calmly asked "Who are you and what are you doing here" after rapidly explaining she was a historian working at the NYU and she came to investigate after she heard gunfire coming from the science lab. She then said "My name is agent Christoph and I work for an agency that as far as you're concerned does not exist".

She turns to three people who tell her that "The backup is ready ma-am" except just before he finished his sentence a bullet pierces his head. It had come from the presumed dead assailant in the chair who less than a second after firing the shot was gunned down relentlessly by the soldiers standing nearby. One of the two said in a frustrated and slightly angry tone "Damn it that was historian how are we supposed to do this now" At which point Christoph closed her eyes hard and slowly turned her head towards Lucy.

Lucy's facial expression had gone from shocked at the still fresh in her mind display of violence to an expression of slight uncomfortableness when she saw a questioning look at the mysterious woman's face when she was approached by her Christoph asked "Can you help us". Lucy replied with a perplexed look "With what, what is all this about" she asked. The answer she did not know if it was real or not as the agent replied "Time Travel". A felling of disbelief ran across her face but no one else's expressions were as such, they were serious then Christoph explained.

"This lab has been conducting top secret experiments and trails on a fully operational time machine hence the increased security and secrecy around the building but it seems that was not enough as now three terrorists have stolen the second prototype and are hell-bent on destroying the US through history, after we lost contact we immediately came in full force a few minutes too late so now we need to stop them and the team of the first prototype was meant to consist of our pilot Ray, John former 1st marine raider who's in charge of keeping you alive and the teams historian who was just killed she said while looking at the body being dragged away by 2 of the soldiers, I am asking you to join this team and travel though time to save history, Are you up for it?"

In an utter state of shock Lucy had just taken in the most confusing amount of information in her entire lifetime and was still processing it these people had developed time travel and now they we're asking her to join a team to take down a group of dangerous fugitives who's only goal is to destroy the country by going back in time. She was pulled out of the daze by the same question again by agent Christoph "Are you up for it" and out of the blue for whatever crazy and possibly stupid reason she said in an almost broken but "Yes".

Chapter 2

After having said possibly the stupidest thing in her entire life, agreeing to join a top secret time travelling project to stop a mad man from creating chaos throughout history thoughts of panic and confusion had been replaced by curiosity and maybe even a bit of excitement after all who let alone a dedicated historian like her wouldn't want to see the events of history unfold with their own eye's. The chance of a lifetime had emerged despite the core goal of this mission. Receiving a nod of acknowledgement from both her and the team a curtain was pulled back revealing a second but different orb.

All the same as the other despite a few small yet noticeable differences this one while the same shape had three strange metallic rings around it instead of beaming blue lights that the other one had. Along with the absence of outer lights the colour was also different. It had a dark pigment of grey and silver like someone had covered a giant metal ball with tinfoil. Gaining a confirming nod form one of the troop's two men in blue jumpsuits turned an outer gear creating the same airtight hiss as its cleaner counterpart.

By now the dead bodies that before scattered the blood soaked halls and has been removed and had blue sheets placed on them covering the dead from view.

One of the lab technicians who had survived the shooting and was now sat at a computer swiftly typing then yelled out "I know when they are" this drew the attention of everyone in the room "How and where are they then?" questioned agent Christoph. "The prototype those men stole leaves behind a trail of seismic energy so we can track them, they appear to have travelled to Manhattan 1945" she turned to Lucy and asked "what is there that they could want?" Getting a reply nearly a few seconds after with a look of worry "I-400, the largest submarine in ww2 was rumoured to be in New York harbour but never attacked because there communications ceased and they returned home to japan". "So what they're going to give orders to attack New York?" Asked Christoph in a concerning way. "Something like that is plausible yes"

"Then we need to get after them" Climbing into the orb the three of them observed the surroundings, lights and switches covered the walls of the inside and in the centre three chairs fixed in position, one in the front and two in the rear. Right before the door shut though the same person who had located the other time machine came over and quickly stated "You may experience some dizziness or nausea on the other side". With that the door creaked closed and was tightly locked in place. Before flicking a switch marked engage Ray the pilot simply says "Hope you're ready". The sounds of clitter clattering sounded instead of the gentle and deep humming of the other one. There was a bright flash and they were gone.

Arriving at a secluded and hidden part of central park they exited the orb with Ray being the only one effected as he spent several minutes retching his guts up and onto the ground. The other two however looked around to see the city much more different as to how they were used to, while there were still tall and structurally fascinating buildings everywhere it was still barely a fraction of the City they knew. Cars ran through the streets with near to no regulation and rules. Finished vomiting ray joined the other two in absolute awe the state of jaw dropping amazement with "Ok we need to find those three and stop whatever they are planning what we do?"

Quick with reply Lucy said "If they really are planning on using that sub we need to get to the harbour and find a boat then make our way to the only known sighting of the I-400 and stop them from changing anything" 15 minutes later they had arrived at the harbour and stolen a small sized boat which suited there're needs. Driving out towards the only known spot to search they began waiting. Two hours passed and giving up was seeming more like a viable option until something on the horizon caught John's attention "What's that" "looks like some kind of miniature barge" replied Ray.

They got closer to it revealing it to be the three men they were looking for with haste Lucy ordered "Get us over there" Speeding up the boat to the red line John pushed the speed lever full ahead within seconds they were upon them but it was too late as they had already escaped on a much faster boat but not without attaching some sort of device to an antenna that was flashing red with an audible Japanese message on repeat. "Hold on let me translate it" said John.

A look of surprise spread on the other two's faces

As they didn't know that he could, but it was quickly dispersed when they were told that the message said "This is IJN headquarters launch attack on Bright light" Bright light must have been code for New York. Then out of the sea rose possibly the biggest ship any of them had ever seen in their lives. Tons of seawater still pouring of the deck when multiple metal hatches opened revealing the crew of the submarine loading deck guns and preparing to attack the helpless city.

Ray then yelled "We need to turn that thing of now!!" to which John replied in a struggle "I'm trying it won't come" after more struggling John puts his hand behind his shirt and pulls out a handgun firing 3 shots into the transmitter and it shuts down with a low descending and whining tone. The ship's crew stop loading the decks guns and retreat into the submarine. Before the last man enters though something grabs his attention a small motorboat driving off into the darkness of the night.

Riding back to the harbour to which they came Lucy, John and Ray could only think about all that had happened in the last few hours, While they failed to apprehend the man responsible they did save dozens if not hundreds of lives. A short while later after having returned the boat and walking up the streets of an empty New York street several bullets start whizzing past they have less than a second to turn and see two of the three assailants shooting at them an instant decision led Lucy to split from the other two and run down the street.

Sprinting several more blocks down she spots an opportunity and takes it, darting into an ally and hiding behind an open dumpster. Holding her hand over her mouth as to not give away her position with her heavy and excessive breathing, it was only seconds before two men dressed in modern black jumpers and similar black trousers meant for camouflaging and blending in to the night ran strait passed the ally's entrance, one did stop for an abrupt few seconds but was told by his partner to leave it. A brush of relief combed over her leaning against the still disgusting waste bin a gasp of air followed by "Why did I have to say yes"

But then something approaching from behind fills her with a great feeling of alleviation from the near death experience she had just experienced. "Hey you alright" John asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine I think I lost them" she replied just as Ray interjected "We need to get back to the machine and fast" She got up dusted herself off and the three of them then hastily made their way back through the concealed part of the park to where the orb had been hidden. Catching their breath from the short but tiresome run the two men who they thought that they had lost were now running and shooting at them with some rounds hitting the machine and ricocheting off with a distinct metal ping and wobble.

With haste the three of them got into the ship whilst being fired upon, John laid down cover fire while the other two climbed in at the same time as dodging the incoming shots. John did manage to hit one of them from a great distance Himself then getting in with the others. They were luckily none of them were hit. The firing didn't stop it continued only at a slower pace with one of their men now dead thanks to John's marksmanship skills. "Get us out of here Ray" Yelled Lucy. Within a few seconds the machine was up and running then in the blink of an eye they disappeared from the view of the shooter leaving him in an angered and heated state.

Meanwhile back in the lab it had been a gruelling wait for them to return. A slight draft began to pick up then not even two seconds later they had returned in the exact same spot as where they had left, their arrival had sent a gust of wind that sent dozens of pages flying through the air "Can we please get some paper weights in here" said Christoph in a loud but calm tone while removing the piece of paper that had flown right into her face.

A crew suddenly descended on the orb making sure it had not sustained any serious damage on its journey, the crew of the machine departed and looked at Agent Christoph approaching them with a stern look on her face "Did you complete the mission?" Lucy was the first to speak "Yes and No we stopped them from using a Japanese submarine from firing on the city but unfortunately those who are responsible escaped, except for the one that John did manage to shoot".

Then Christoph simply sighed and said "Well at least you stopped them from attacking the city now you all go home and get some rest we will call you when we have something else" Almost right after Lucy replied to with "Woah wait a minute you'll call us?" "Yes they are still out there and they have a time machine which we are just lucky enough to be able to track where they time jump to so when we have something we will call you" Replied Christoph as she turned and walked away.

Just standing there she was still trying to process everything that had happened, then John approached her and asked "Hey are sure you're ok I know a lot has happened in the last few hours" "Yeah I just need a little time" The she left walking outside and there she stood wondering if it was all just a dream that she would wake up from at any minute but she didn't.

Extras History Notes

· The I-400 was a real submarine originated from Isoroku Yamamoto, Commander-in-Chief of the Japanese Combined Fleet. It had a hanger for 3 sea planes and was the largest sub in WW2.

· While there were some rare reports of Japanese attacks against the US mainland the I-400 never did but it was planned to be used against the US mainland.

Final Note

(I have tried my best to make sure I did not

just copy the TV show)


End file.
